


Revert To Previous Save

by parodySphoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/22 UPDATE THO, AM I ANDREW HUSSIE WE'LL NEVER KNOW, IS THIS CANON, M/M, POST-FIXED-TIMELINE, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, THANKYOU JOHN, hahaha, meteor characters, mmmmmmkay, new timeline, seriously though don't read it if you haven't gone past Game Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parodySphoria/pseuds/parodySphoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as just a small feeling in your gut when you walk past him in the corridors; a little tug at your internal organs as if you've forgotten something very, very important - and even though the two of you have barely said more than a few abusive words to eachother since he arrived, you strain to hold yourself back from just... from saying <i>something</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revert To Previous Save

It starts as just a small feeling in your gut when you walk past him in the corridors; a little tug at your internal organs as if you've forgotten something very, very important - and even though the two of you have barely said more than a few abusive words to eachother since he arrived, you strain to hold yourself back from just... from saying _something_.

He doesn't even acknowledge your presence as he passes you, either. Doesn't say hello when he enters a room with you in, doesn't go out of his way to annoy you or talk to you and really, that seems so horrifically _wrong_ and you don't know why. It's as if the two of you have simply forgotten... something? You're not even sure what you're meant to have forgotten. Life on the meteor has been pretty quiet this entire time, you know no important events have been missed and nobody has fallen off any figurative wagons... So why do you feel like you're being completely betrayed every time you see him?

You're sat in the makeshift kitchen one day - a room cold enough to store all the alchemised food in without fear of it going off - by yourself, reading through one of Rose's many, many books on the human psyche and pretending it's not as fascinating as it is, when he walks in. He doesn't even pause to look at you.

You don't realise you're growling lowly to yourself until he turns around and raises an eyebrow at you. You instantly shut up, averting your eyes back to the book.

"Let's join the others on the meteor," Dave mimics Rose's voice poorly before returning to his own, "What a laugh that's been."

You put the book down and level your eyes with him, "Shut the fuck up Strider, I don't see you trying to make this place any more entertaining."

"Ooh mister Vantas," he drawls, "was that a challenge? I'll make this shithole so entertaining you won't know what to fuckin' do with yourself. You'll be all over me, man, just you watch."

Your eyes widen with shock, unable to hold back the rage that's been threatening to consume you since he walked in and ignored you, "Oh my god, do you even hear yourself when you speak? You sound like someone is slowly backing a truck over a large crate of cluckbeasts, how the fuck can anyone stand to be around you for more than five minutes?!"

Dave positively _grins_ at that, "Oh shit, you're hateflirting with me aren't you?"

"No!" You exclaim, "Why the fuck would I flirt in any way with someone who refuses to even acknowledge the fact that I exist?! That I am also a person on this fucking meteor and maybe I'd like it if the other residents of this _shithole_ actually realised I'd like someone to talk to, aswell?!"

"Oh man Karkat I am just completely not in the mood to deal with your teen drama today. Or ever. You want a psychiatrist talk to Rose, you want a friend talk to one of your lot. Leave me out of it." He says, but you can see insincerity in his features, a pang of hurt in the way his jaw tightens and his shoulders raise.

There's that feeling again, like you've forgotten something, and as you look at Dave and he looks at you, you can see his features slacken, his shoulders slump as your eyes meet and you realise you're both feeling the exact same thing. You're standing up, you hear the creak of your chair as you do but you don't notice the change in perspective.

"What's going on in here?"

You both snap out of your trance to see Rose stood in the doorway, looking between the two of you with concern.

"I heard raised voices, what is it? The two of you don't usually argue."

"Nothin' Rose." Dave says, shifting back into his comfortable-cool stance and turning his back to you as he goes through the storage cupboards. She looks at you, awaiting a conflicting response.

"Nothing." You confirm, glancing at Dave briefly before making your way to the door, thanking Rose as she steps aside to let you pass. You hear nothing from either human as you head to your own block.

You sleep for what feels like days, but in reality it was probably only a few hours. You wake up groggy and more exhausted than when you went to sleep with the added bonus of being painfully hungry, which is always the way. You get up nonetheless, wearing only your joggers as you make your way down the cold corridor towards the kitchen; folding your arms so that your hands cover the sensitive, raised lines of scar tissue on the sides of your ribcage.

The large screen in the communal block is on, playing some godawful action movie on a very quiet volume. You squint at the bright images as they flash away to themselves but continue walking, the kitchen in sight as you-

"Shit-"

"Oh!"

-bump straight into Dave as he heads out of the kitchen. You step back immediately, an apology bubbling in your throat at the same time as a tirade of expletives. You can't choose which is more appropriate, so you step aside to let him pass.

"Sorry man I didn't see you there." He apologises, his eyes unshielded and sincere as he heads over to the couch.

You continue into the kitchen, suddenly not very hungry as you search the cupboards. You're not entirely sure what you're looking for in here, just that you need to find something and head straight back to your block so you don't make an ass out of yourself again...

"If you're looking for the chips I've got them over here." Dave calls from the other room. You stop moving, stay silent. All you can hear for what feels like forever is the low noise coming from the film Dave is watching. "I'll share them if you come watch this with me? Everyone else went to bed."

"Uh..." You trail off, heading to the doorway to see him leaning over the back of the couch, looking at you. You are defeated. "Alright."

You end up settled on the couch after much shuffling about, the bag of chips sat between yourself and Dave as the two of you sit and watch the film together. You don't recognise the film itself, but you recognise one of the actors; though from where, you're not sure.

You're very aware of Dave's breathing, and you're not sure whether that's making you angry or providing some kind of security for you. It's strange. You feel as though you should be comfortable, sat here with him, but you don't. You feel uneasy, as if he's just waiting to drop you. But he wouldn't! You know he wouldn't! But... how do you know he wouldn't...?

When Dave speaks, it's softly and clearly, as if he'd been waiting to say something for a while, "What was it like, growing up on Alternia?"

You blink, looking up to see him still looking at the screen, his head inclined towards you slightly, waiting, "Why are you asking? Surely you've spoken to the other two."

"Well duh, but that just means I know what it was like for _them_. I don't know what it was like for _you_ and I..." He pauses, "I don't know about you, but the fact I know almost nothing about you is driving me insane."

He looks up at you, meeting your gaze as you reply, "Likewise, Strider."

"It's like... It's like this isn't how this went originally, you know?"

Your heart practically clenches as you ask, "Are you implying we're in a doomed timeline?"

"No. I don't know what it is, but we're not doomed." He seems so sure and you let out a breath you didn't realise you'd been holding in, "But some shit's definitely gone wrong, so we're going to set that right."

He smiles at you and you have no idea how to respond to such a geniune gesture from him, so you avert your eyes again and answer his question.

"It was shit. Living on Alternia was shit. It was frustrating and stressful and I never knew if or when I'd be found out or killed or attacked. Death was normal, killing was even more normal. even the goddamn _sun_ could kill you, and that was actually the _least_ dangerous thing when you went outside." You pause, rethinking it, "It was fucked up but it was mine. It was my home, and I miss it so fucking much."

Dave lets that sit for a while before responding, as if he's actually thinking before he speaks.

"I know I shouldn't say I understand, because obviously I never lived with an actual, real threat of death hanging over me. I just had a brother who liked sword fighting. He never hurt me really badly, but the stress? Waiting, every day, for him to find me? I could never rest, never sit down, never really sleep. Even days when I thought he was out, or working, or sleeping in he'd pop out of the shadows and I either had to block or get hit."

"My custodian was a bit like that," You say, "He'd be dormant one minute and then suddenly he'd start launching shit across the hive - furniture, food and sometimes literal shit. He'd just get so violent and unpredictable. At least he was relatively slow, though. Made it easier to block him when it took him like five goddamn hours to take a good swing at you."

Dave actually laughs, then, settling back into the couch and turning his head to face you. You laugh, too, because his laugh is weird and kind of infectious.

You end up talking for hours; about your old lives, about your family, about your friends. Dave asks about alot of things he doesn't understand and in turn explains little fractions of human culture you're not caught up with yet. He talks about holidays with vaguely similar connotations to your own culture's, mythical creatures that sound too much like your own planet's lusii to be a coincidence, stories of legend, of things that never happened and never could happen. He tells you about his stars, the stars you made for him; the constellations of the zodiac and the legends behind them. He knows more than you thought he did, and though you'll never be sure if he's making any of this up you feel inclined to trust him. You listen to him, entranced in his words and the fables he's spinning for you.

You tell him tales of ancestors and great betrayals, the stories you hate and the stories you tolerate. He asks why you sound so mad about it when you're not sure it even happened, and you respond honestly.

"Because it makes me more of a freak of nature than I already feel."

He shuts up, nodding and letting you continue; about the Signless and his followers, about the Dolorosa and her maternal love and how the Signless destroyed, if only for a few sweeps, the ideals of quadrant-based romance. He listens intently, only interjecting when he has questions that push you on, that fuel your story until the flames have taken all there is to take and you have nothing left to tell him.

A pause of silence, and you talk of your homes again, both of your voices aching with the effort of recalling such sweet memories. You tell Dave about 12th Perigee's Eve, and he smiles fondly and reminds you of his "Christmas" - you share stories of a holiday so similar and yet so very different. He asks about birthdays and you shrug, dismissing it as a thing only humans make a huge deal out of. You never really cared about your Wiggling Day, spending most of it reminding yourself of every reason you're shit and every time you almost died in the last sweep. Dave looks concerned at this and tells you about birthdays; of parties and cake and presents (that don't even try to kill you) and you find yourself vaguely interested in the idea. He promises that on your next Wriggling Day he'll throw you a human birthday party. You tell him to stop being a tool, but he refuses.

The film has long since played out, leaving the two of you in achingly blue light from the blank screen. You continue talking, though you fear you're running out of things to say. You talk about your sessions, about alternate timelines and dead Daves absolutely everywhere.

With prompting, you lay down with your head on Dave's lap, his hand untangling your hair as he speaks. You talk about this trip, the new universe and what you'll find there. He talks about his fears, about his unwillingness to meet this younger version of the brother he barely knew. You close your eyes and listen as he speaks, feeling when he raises his hand to gesture. You look up at him as he continues, worrying about what this version of his Bro will think of him; will he even know who he is? Is there a Dave in this other world too? What if he's more interesting!

You assure him that's bullshit; that if there was another Dave he'd either be equally as interesting, or lame by comparison. After all, there's no way he's been through the same shit as the Dave sat here with you.

You sit in silence after that small confession, Dave's hand running idly through your thick hair. You can hear him breathing again and decide you're not mad about it; it is comforting. You sigh and lean your head further into his touch, his furthest hand running back from your fringe, between your horns and back as his nearest hand settles on your shoulder.

"This is better." He says, "I don't feel like I'm gonna cry around you now."

You open your eyes, "You were going to cry?"

"It felt like it. Like there was something horribly wrong and I couldn't fix it. I don't feel that now. This is better."

You nod agreeing with his statement by repeating it, "This is better."

When you wake up, presumably the following day, Dave has slumped down sideways so that his head is resting just below your stomach, free hand resting over your torso under your own left hand. You're essentially tangled together on the couch, your head on his lap and his on yours, but that's not the most pressing issue at hand.

No, that would the the several pairs of eyes watching you from various points in the room. Well, two watching, one sensing.

"Karkat!" The first call is lengthy and high pitched; you have not missed Vriska less in your life, "Care to tell us what's going on?"

"Vriska that's hardly our concern now, is it?" Kanaya scolds her.

Dave stirs, turning his head slightly to look for the offending noises; his eyes widen slightly as he takes in the situation, but he salutes the three girls politely before placing his head back down and closing his eyes, whispering to you, "Go back to sleep, maybe they'll get bored and leave."

You almost laugh as the girls partially disperse; Vriska heading to the kitchen and Kanaya heading back out towards her respiteblock. Terezi stays where she is, grinning at the two of you as Rose enters the room.

"Well I see our Knights had a cosy night in." She remarks, taking her place on the armchair nearby, "Karkat are you aware you're not wearing a shirt?"

You glare, attempting to fold your arms over what part of your torso Dave isn't currently occupying, "Very aware, thankyou for asking."

"Oh shut up," Dave says, sitting up enough to pull off his own shirt, throwing it at you before laying back down, "Now we're both half naked. Quit whining."

The days go back to normal, with the added bonus of Dave talking to you. You spend more and more time with him; watching movies and falling asleep on the couch, going outside to watch dream bubbles fly past, even when the two of you are doing completely seperate activities you're doing them together, like when Dave is playing around with his mixing equipment and you're still sat within arm's reach reading one of your books. It doesn't even seem forced, you're just enjoying eachothers' company. Just the other night you were drifting off to sleep in your block when Dave let himself in wordlessly, climbing underneath the covers of your shitty makeshift human bed and the two of you falling asleep easily.

It was another of their human years into the journey, still another full year from arriving, when one night it was different. You were in Dave's block: he had turned a lamp on its side and the two of you were making shadow patterns on the wall with your hands, laid in his bed and laughing at eachothers shitty attempts to make animals from your shadows.

Dave had caught both of your hands in his own, using the two pairs to make a giant butterfly on the far wall, hooking your thumbs together and making the shadow-creature flap slowly. You'd turned to him to see him smiling, first at the shadow and then up at your joined hands, before he turned to smile at you; just you. That smile is reserved just for you and he makes a point of you knowing that.

He kissed you, then. Hands falling back down to reality as his mouth moves slowly against yours and you kiss him back. It isn't heated, it isn't crude, it just seems... necessary. He moves, releasing your hand closest to him but entwining your fingers with your furthest arms as he leans over you, his chest hovering just above yours. You can feel the heat from his body, tracing your free hand up his chest and neck, brushing his fringe from his face and cupping his jaw. He's leaning on his free arm from the elbow down but his hand finds your shoulder and holds it tightly. You're working from pure instinct; nothing like this has ever happened to you before and you have absolutely no idea what you're doing. He pulls back, puffing out a breath against your lips as he smiles again, eyes meeting yours as he rests your foreheads together.

You don't need to speak at all, the words are there in the small amount of space between the two of you.

_That's enough, for now._

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT: In light of the 4/22 updates. Holy fuck, did I foreshadow the movie scene?? Is it a coincidence??? Am I Andrew Hussie???? No but seriously this shit is canon it's canon and I have never felt more alive.]
> 
> I know I could and should have kept this as a BroTP fic but I needed the love in there. DaveKat is getting more canon as the days go by, I can practically FEEL IT. It gives me power. It fuels me.
> 
> Getting back in the groove. Hopefully this marks the start of regular updates but I don't even know how many of you have stuck around.  
> If you've got me on email alerts: Hey!!
> 
> xo the loyal author


End file.
